Kıvanç Tatlıtuğ
Name: Kıvanç Tatlıtuğ Alternative Name: Kývanç Tatlýtuð Nicknames: Turkish Brad Pitt Born: 27 October, 1983, Adana, Turkey Age: 32 Build: Athletic Nationality: Turkish Occupation: Actor, model Hobby: Playing basketball Hair Color: Blond Eye Color: Blue University: Kultur University Height: 188 cm (6' 2") Spouse: Başak Dizer Years active: 2001-present, 2005-present (television) Brand Endorsement: Network (Model) 2004-2005, Ceramica Royal, Head and Shoulders, Mavi Jeans, Algida, Magnum, Turkish Airlines 'Background' Kıvanç Tatlıtuğ (born 27 October 1983, Adana) is a Turkish actor and model who has received two Golden Butterfly Awards for Best Actor. Tatlıtuğ won the pageants Best Model of Turkey and Best Model of the World in 2002. Kıvanç Tatlıtuğ is one of the brightest rising stars of Turkey. He combines the charm, charisma and wins more hearts of his fans and admires of his talent. Actor is also called the "Turkish Brad Pitt" because of unusual European appearance. It is very popular in his home country and in the Arab world. According to the polls Turkish newspaper and magazines, he is often recognized as "The sexiest actor in Turkey". 'Early life' Tatlıtuğ was born on 27 October 1983, in Adana, to Erdem and Nurten Tatlıtuğ. He has four siblings. Tatlıtuğ's paternal grandfather was an Albanian from Pristina and his paternal grandmother was an immigrant from Bosnia and Herzegovina. His mother is from Edirne and his father is from Adana. He has said that he was born and raised in Adana and that his family has had a bakery business in the city for more than a hundred years. He studied at Yenice Çağ Private High School where he excelled in basketball. Due his Tatlıtuğ's father's illness, the family moved to Istanbul so that his father could receive proper treatment. In Istanbul, he joined Beşiktaş sport club as an amateur basketball player. Due to moral support of the mother in 2001, he decided to start a modeling career. In this field Kıvanç succeeded, in 2002, he won two prestigious modeling contest "Best Model of Turkey" and "Best Model of the World". The victory allowed Kıvanç to conquer the catwalks of Milan and Paris. Kıvanç studied at the university of Istanbul in the faculty of communication and design, and also attended acting classes at the State Theatre. He took part in Theatrical productions. The first film debut was in the film "Americans at the Black Sea", playing the role of a young hero named Muzaffer. After this debut, Kıvanç received many offers to participate in the series. Kıvanç Tatlıtuğ accepts proposals and starred in television series. In 2005, he starred in the series "Gümüş" with actress Songul Oden. The series has successfully conquered the entire Arab world, and was featured in the Eastern European countries, and even purchased by Pakistan. 'Career' Kıvanç hosted some pageants and shows. A turning point in Tatlıtuğ's career was when he starred in Gümüş as the character Mehmet Şadoğlu. He acted in the comedy film Americans at the Black Sea which was directed by Kartal Tibet. He has also starred in other shows such as Menekşe ile Halil where he played alongside of Sedef Avcı. In the series Aşk-ı Memnu, Kıvanç shared the leading role with Beren Saat. He won the Golden Butterfly Award for Best Actor in a Leading Role for his performance in Aşk-ı Memnu. He provided the voice of Ken for the Turkish dubbed version of Toy Story 3. Since 2011, he has portrayed Kuzey Tekinoğlu in the Kanal D drama series Kuzey Güney which ended in June 2013 . Tatlıtuğ played the poet Muzaffer Tayyip Uslu in the drama film Kelebeğin Rüyası. In 2007, the series was released "Menekşe ile Halil", where Kıvanç with actress Sedef Avci played a loving couple, run away from home to be together. But the heroine is already married, so revenge relatives and barely called her husband will unabating. The series made a big stir among viewers around the world. In 2008, Kıvanç Tatlıtuğ starred in the series "Forbidden Love"/ Ask-I Memnu with the famous actress Beren Saat. He played a young frivolous womanizer who unexpectedly fell in love with the guy wife of his uncle. Kıvanç very worried, preparing for the role, as in the Muslim community, such situations are considered shameful. But "Forbidden Love" had a tremendous success and made the actor even more popular and loved by many. In 2009, Kıvanç Tatlıtuğ was awarded Golden Butterfly Award and was named Best actor. In 2010 followed the series Ezel. Kıvanç Tatlıtuğ starred at the TV series Kuzey Guney, where he and other Turkish actor Bugra Gulsoy played two brothers - Kuzey and Guney, so not similar to each other and in this regard, trapped in a variety of life circumstance. This drama series was also highly appreciated by the audience from different countries. In 2014, the latest TV series to date with Kıvanç was "kurt seyit ve şura", where he acted with the beautiful actress Farah Zeynep Abdullah.